


Are You Awake?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamburr, M/M, Prompt I saw, but that was lams, i can write one with smut if you ask, is - Freeform, just cute, no smut sorry, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some prompt I read somewhere. I think it's a tumblr thing? There was a number #32????? "Are you awake?"</p><p>Not smut just fluff.</p><p>I can make a smut one if you ask. But ONLY. If you ASK.</p><p>In which Aaron doesn't make sure Alex is completely asleep before he whispers his feelings to the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Awake?

Aaron Burr was always a quiet person. He rarely cried as a baby unless he needed something. He was a quiet child. A good learner. Bright. He just didn't have much to say. He was also a quiet teenager, so far. Anyone could see the huge difference between him and other 17-year-olds at a glance. Rowdy and immature imbeciles, he thought.

Throughout his life, people will have called him stupid. Immoral. Just because he never spoke his mind. He preferred to think of himself as reserved. He couldn't quite understand people with such - extroverted attitudes, such as Alexander Hamilton. 

Alas, despite this, he held a strong bond with the outgoing, starry-eyed teen. Sure, he annoyed Aaron in every way he could find, but Aaron just couldn't help the way he felt. 

Imagine what people would add to their list of insults if they knew he was gay, too.

So he kept it to himself. Aaron had become pretty good at keeping to himself. 

One day, Alex came up with a fun new nick name for him. 

"Little Burr," he teased, because Aaron was younger. Not by much, mind you. The name pissed him off, it was just so degrading - ! 

And again, despite such thoughts as these, Aaron's dreams were almost haunted by the other young mans stunning eyes. 

Everything carried on much the same until they were assigned a project together. They would work on it, Hamilton's productivity drive exhausting for Burr. He would just go on and on, and Aaron began to wonder if he Alex even needed help at all.

A wistful part of his brain imagined that Alexander didn't, in fact, but actually liked having him around. He pushed down the thought, because even though they were friends of sorts, they were never 'besties.'

They would have sleepovers, alternating houses trying again and again to get the project exactly how they wanted it. Although he would never admit to it, Burr was always internally screaming when Alexander was sleeping a mere 2 feet away from him.

On a night where they were at Alex's house, Aaron was sitting, listening to the sound of the other boy's voice as he went on about something or other. 'Wayward Son' was blaring out of a speaker in the back as Alexander's voice drowned out his thoughts.

"Carry on my wayward son!"

"I don't know, illuminati could be real..."

"There'll be peace when you are done!"

"...and Donald Trump? Americas biggest fuckface..."

"Lay your weary head to rest!"

"...God only know how she comes up with that shit..."

"Don't you cry no more..."

And then Aaron was jerked back to reality when Alex was snapping his fingers in his face. 

"Aaron... Aaron? You alright there?" 

"Yeah... Just zoned out a little." Came the reply as he rubbed his eyes. 

Alex yawned and stretched his arms above his head. 

"Ok cool.... I'm pretty tired, so we should go to bed..?" He muttered, turning off the speaker with a click.

Aaron nodded and followed to Alex's bedroom where blankets and sleeping bags and pillows were lain on the floor for them. The lights were turned out, and soon the house was filled with the slow breath of sleep and the drowsy shifting of blankets.

Aaron did not sleep. Instead, he layed in his makeshift bed with his eyes open, marveling at the fact that his crush was sleeping a few feet from him.

As he sat, the clock ticked the hours away. When it was nearly 2 in the morning, Aaron couldn't take it. He felt like his chest would explode. 

"Alex," he whispered. "Are you awake?" He turned his head to see Hamilton's back turned to him, and saw the rise and fall of his breathing. Aaron needed to get his shit straightened out, and Alexander looked asleep, so Aaron did the closest thing he ever had to speaking his mind. 

He confessed.

"Well... You're asleep." He started. "So this is a little weird I guess? I'm not used to confessions and such." Taking deep breaths, he continued.

"I guess I need to get something off my chest. I need to say it out loud, in your presence, but I could never admit it to your face. So now is probably my best shot."

"I guess I'll cut to the chase. My point is... I'm in love with you Alexander. You're funny, smart, and you may work yourself to death but godamn, are you good at it." Aaron started to smile.

"Your eyes are dazzling. I look into them and I see oceans, stars, galaxies even. They're beautiful and I could get lost in them if I'm not careful."

"And even though you kind of piss me off... And you know it, too... I love you. And I kinda think the name Little Burr is kinda cute although annoying -"

"Well you're my Little Burr." Alexander's eyes flitted open as he grinned like an idiot. His gorgeous eyes, the eyes Aaron just told him about how much he love them, were staring at him. Burr's stomach dropped. 

"Uh... You're... You're awake... I s-see...?" He stumbled with his words, blushing furiously. "How... How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Alex smirked. "Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"Do you mean it? All the things you just said. Do you really love me?"

Aaron thought of passing it off as an elaborate prank. No, Alex wasn't that stupid. Aaron sighed.

"...yeah. Sorry." He finally managed.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" He asked. "What's to be sorry about? I love you too, stupid." And then they were kissing. 

It was a fiery, passionate kiss, just not sexual. It was how Aaron imagined it, Alex's personality reflecting in his body movements. Burr grabbed Hamilton's shoulders and took control, making it a slower, sweeter kiss. 

Alex melted into him. They held each other and kissed, whispering small "I love you"'s and Aaron ran his hand through Alex's hair once or twice. 

Alexander hugged Aaron and kissed him. 

"My Little Burr," he said. 

Aaron liked the nick name much more now.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did this even come from idk but I spent a few hours on it surprisingly


End file.
